Mr. Whiskers
Mr. Whiskers is a seven-year-old rabbit. Who hasn't had many friends during his lifetime. Early Life Whiskers grew up with his parents in a burrow until he was founded by his owners. Usually the toddler boy often used to play funny games with him like squirting water in his face or stuffing him in the washing machine. The first time he met Brandy was on an aircraft in a cargo room. He was on his way to a zoo in Paraguay to be sold for 39 cents. Into the Amazon Rainforest When Brandy asked him to "find her some light", he accidentally opened the Emergency Escape Hatch, which sent both of them falling into the Amazon Rainforest. Brandy, who then desprately wanted to get home found a cellphone in one of the suitcases. Whiskers thought she was going to use it to order pizza. He then started swinging and jumping on vines and accidentally kicked the phone out of Brandy's hand into the river of pirhanas. Brandy, angry and raged with fury wants to kill him (not literally), until she comes across Gaspar le Gecko. A scheming gecko who makes a deal with Brandy: he'll give her a map for Whiskers to take home to eat. Barndy agrees and she leaves Whiskers with gaspar and his monkeys. As Brandy starts her way home, she keeps seeing faces of Whiskers and realises she cares for him. With the help of Lola Boa (a snake Brandy and Whiskers encountered while up in a tree) they both go to save Whiskers. While he is in the pot of boiling water reading out the ingredints to cooked rabbit stew. brandy and Lola barge in and rescue Mr Whiskers. Him and Lola soon become close friends. Him and Brandy build a tree house to live in with bunk beds from a hippopotamus' lingerie. Physical description Mr. Whiskers is decribed as a seven-year-old white loped-ear rabbit. He is often seen wearing an orange jumpsuit. He Has Long Floppy White Ears A Wide Red Nose, Goofy Crooked Uneven Two Front Teeth Resulting From An Overbite, Long Flat Feet, A Type Of A Military Cut, Small Pink Eyes (Which Tend To Enlarge and Turn Red and Puffen Up), and An Aftershave?! Personality On an initial observance of Mr. Whiskers, one would percieve him as a silly, sloppy, smelly, gross, hyperactive and overall annoying pest. after further observance of Mr. Whiskers one would notice that he is actually intelligent witha fairly large vocabulary, which is exhibited at special moments. He is also very loving and caring, but he can be clumsy and clueless at times although he is arrogant and naughty. He can be selfish, short-tempered and cranky. While Brandy is often embarrassed by his antics, Whiskers does his best to help out with Brandy and he does cherish his friendship with Brandy, though she doesn't always feel the same way. Brandy doesn't hate Whiskers, she just gets annoyed by him. Brandy and Whiskers are brother and sister she gets irritated by his annoying and never-going-away kind of attitude. Some characters such as Brandy just call him "Whiskers." Relationships Brandy Harrington Main article: Brandy Harrington Brandy Harrington is Mr. Whiskers' best friend (along with Ed). They first meet in the episode: Mr Whiskers' first friend, when Mr Whiskers was on his way to a zoo in Paraguay to be sold for 39. Then they both fell out of the aircraft and into the Amazon Rainforest. Brandy and Mr. Whiskers Don't Always "Get Along"! Most Of The Time Brandy Goes Chasing Mr. Whiskers Screaming Her Usual Catchphrase" Ooh, I'm Gonna Get You Rabbit"! Cheryl, Meryl, and Sometimes Even Margo Even Say To Brandy" Go Easy On Whiskers" When She's Getting Harsh Towards Him! 'Ed' Main article: Ed Ed is a South American otter who is Mr Whiskers' best friend. Him and Mr Whiskers often come up with silly plans and tricks. Ed and Whiskers Have Had Some Pretty Crazy Adventures Together Like Finding The Monkeys Paw, Fighting Over Margo's Love, and Tricking The Girls In Episode No Sleep Over Including Dressing Up As A Puma! They Always Come Up With Silly (and Mostly Resultingly Moronic) Plans That Have Nothing To Do With Any Sitaution! In An Episode (Loathe Triangle), Both Mr. Whiskers and Ed Were Fighting Over Margo (Which Brandy Though It Was Her)! They Both Tried To Get Her Attention! Margo Ignored Them Both! They Fought With Fish! Brandy Stopped Them! Turns Out They Were Fighting Over Margo! They Saw Her With Cucumbers On Her Eyes, They Never Had That Thought Again! In Various Episodes It's Been Mentioned That Both Whiskers and Ed Do Smell! 'Lola Boa' When Lola Boa Shaved Off Her Skin, Whiskers Thought He Killed Her, So He Put On Her Skin, and A Really Annoying Accent To Trick Brandy! The In The Skin, He Asks Miscellaneous Random Questions About Whiskers To Find Brandy's Feelings Towards Him! When The Real Lola Bunny Showed Up, He Thought She Was An Unholy Spirit, and Sentenced He Off! Also During This Brief Time He Had To Go Out With The Vic, Which Was Really Awkward! Whiskers Is Often Threatened And Scared By Lola Just Beacause She's A Snake! Sometimes When Whiskers Needs Help Lola Will Say" C'Mon Get In, and Swallow Him! Margo In An Episode (Loathe Triangle), Both Mr. Whiskers and Ed Were Fighting Over Margo (Which Brandy Though It Was Her)! They Both Tried To Get Her Attention! Margo Ignored Them Both! They Fought With Fish! Brandy Stopped Them! Turns Out They Were Fighting Over Margo! They Saw Her With Cucumbers On Her Eyes, They Never Had That Thought Again! Turns Out Margo Hated The Both Of Them! Gallery 5461-1-8 (1).jpg To the moon.jpg 0.jpg 515 a.jpg 602929 1306036574917 320 240.jpg Brandyemrwhiskers6ib.png Mr whiskers.jpg Brandy and mr whiskers.jpg Whiskers.gif Brandy-and-Mr-Whiskers-brandy-and-mr-whiskers-26640575-320-240.jpg Brandy-and-Mr-Whiskers-brandy-and-mr-whiskers-26472258-320-240.jpg Brandy-and-Mr-Whiskers-brandy-and-mr-whiskers-26472256-320-240.jpg Brandy-and-Mr-Whiskers-brandy-and-mr-whiskers-26472255-320-240.jpg Brandy-and-Mr-Whiskers-brandy-and-mr-whiskers-26640568-320-240.jpg Brandy-and-Mr-Whiskers-brandy-and-mr-whiskers-26472253-120-90.jpg Brandy-and-Mr-Whiskers-brandy-and-mr-whiskers-26472254-320-240.jpg Brandy-and-Mr-Whiskers-brandy-and-mr-whiskers-26472248-120-90.jpg Brandy-and-Mr-Whiskers-brandy-and-mr-whiskers-26472247-120-90.jpg Brandy-and-Mr-Whiskers-brandy-and-mr-whiskers-26472246-120-90.jpg Brandy-and-Mr-Whiskers-brandy-and-mr-whiskers-7929976-120-112.jpg Brandy-and-Tiffany-brandy-and-mr-whiskers-26476026-320-240.jpg Brandy-and-Tiffany-brandy-and-mr-whiskers-26476006-320-240.jpg YouTube-BrandyandMrWhiskersBunnyonmyBack 16.png BrandyMrWhiskers.jpg Brandy-and-Mr-Whiskers-brandy-and-mr-whiskers-26472248-320-240.jpg 0.jpg 0-1.jpg Img 06815.JPG Img 06821.JPG Whiskers & gina. .JPG Img 06814.JPG Img 06812.JPG Whiskers' true love..JPG|link=whiskers meets his long lost true love & his long lost girlfriend Voice Mr. Whiskers is voiced by Charlie Adler, and later Billy West. Trivia *In the episode Payback Mr. Whiskers clothes rip off and he is naked after Brandy saves him. *When Lola Boa Shaved Off Her Skin, Whiskers Thought He Killed Her, So He Put On Her Skin, and A Really Annoying Accent To Trick Brandy! The In The Skin, He Asks Miscellaneous Random Questions About Whiskers To Find Brandy's Feelings Towards Him! When The Real Lola Bunny Showed Up, He Thought She Was An Unholy Spirit, and Sentenced He Off! Also During This Brief Time He Had To Go Out With The Vic, Which Was Really Awkward! Category:Main Characters Category:Males Category:Mammals Category:Rabbits Category:Characters